Say something
by Rainripple
Summary: Cavendish hears that Law has woken up and rushes to the hospital to finally talk to him. Lawvendish. (written on a whim so it may be horribly medically inaccurate and/or ooc)


Cavendish is rushing his way through the corridor without caring at all that he is being a nuisance by getting in people's way. He's got none of his usual grace today, not when he's found out that Law's woken up.

As soon as he'd gotten that call, he'd hung up and dashed to his car. It's a surprise that he hadn't accidentally run anyone over on his way there with all the speed limits he'd probably broken. He'd laugh if he had time to. Cavendish the prince, breaking the law? Endangering peoples lives? Pushing old ladies out of the way in the corridor just simply because he was that desperate to see one man?

He prides himself on being a ladies man but in the end, the one who caught his eye was someone of the same sex. Cavendish didn't even like him all that much at first; in fact, he greatly disliked him because Law's overwhelming initial popularity had been drawing Cavendish's fans away from him.

And then that play happened. There were a lot of things he could say about the…fanservice (he was convinced the script had been tweaked more than once just to force him and Law to act romantic more) but regardless, by the end of the first showing, he had to admit that he was beginning to have feelings for the actor rather than their character.

When did it all go wrong?

What was Law to him? A friend? A fellow member of the drama club? A significant other? Cavendish really had no idea.

The smell of disinfectant stings his nose and the squeak of his shoes on the floor resonates in his ears. It feels like he's been turning corners for a millennia before he finally reaches the door to Law's room. He stops only to take one breath before he walks in.

Law barely even has time to turn around before Cavendish has him in his arms, breathing in his scent. The other man stiffens for a brief second before relaxing and gently patting him on the back. It's only been a few days of nerve-wracking anxiety and fear but he's so relieved everything is alright that he's almost giddy. He's sort of tearing up but he forces himself to hold them back.

The other man seems fine at least: he's very quiet and still has a few bandages but he's more or less normal. Hopefully it won't be long until they can go back to having their usual banter.

Cavendish finally lets go and falls back into a chair beside the bed.

"I'm glad you're finally awake you bastard."

Law rolls his eyes at that. He picks up a glass of water from the side and takes a gulp before replacing the glass. Cavendish blinks nonchalantly at the expectant look on his face.

On the surface, he seems normal but if Cavendish squints, he thinks he can see something like apprehension in them.

…Apprehension?

Cavendish hates silence and since Law wasn't saying anything, he decided to go on a rant about what's happened in the past few days. That takes up a good few minutes at least but even then, all he gets in response to his status update is a few facial expressions and hand gestures.

He's knows Law doesn't talk a lot but this little interaction is insane. In normal circumstances, he would have said something by now (some sort of snarky statement or a question at least) and Cavendish is beginning to get unnerved.

"You're quieter than usual."

That statement alone makes Law look like he's just been slapped in the face. Law's hand slowly clenches itself in the sheets and he looks away briefly.

"Is something wrong? Please say something."

He sighs heavily and bites his lip before he says something.

It's too quiet for Cavendish though and he leans in. "Come again?" Really that's a stupid thing to say since he's already figured out what the problem is but some part of him hopes that maybe he'll be wrong.

He repeats…and nothing comes out of his mouth.

He's saying, "I can't talk," but no sound escapes his lips.

It's what Cavendish feared. What the doctor says when he comes in only confirms it; Law's vocal chords are permanently damaged and he'll never be able to speak again.

When the doctor leaves, Cavendish just continues to sit there in shock until Law shakes him and even then all he does is slump forward and lean his elbows against the bed.

All he can think right now is how robbed Law must feel. His options for communication are severely compromised; never mind probably never getting a main role in the drama club, how is he going to attain the profession he desires?

The club wasn't too big of a deal; Law hadn't really wanted to be in it in the first place and it was only after some encouragement (read: literally dragged there by force) that he went. He probably did like it to some degree but what was probably more important was what career he was pursuing.

Can people who can't talk _be_ doctors?

Law looks really worried for him and Cavendish in the spur of the moment, he mutters, "Why are you worrying about me? Shouldn't you be thinking about yourself?"

It's like some absurd, twisted version of The Little Mermaid. Law is Ariel and Cavendish is Eric but this is no happy fairy tale where they can just fight an evil sea witch to get his voice back. Nothing can get it back.

Cavendish finally understands what the notepad and pen on the table were for when Law reaches for them and scribbles something on it. It's almost illegible as always but he knows his handwriting well enough to decipher it.

'A bit hard to do that when you're melodramatically draping yourself across the bed like the world has ended or something.'

All he does is laugh bitterly in response, something he realises Law himself can't do.

Some prince he is. If he was a real prince, he could have prevented this or been able to muster up some inspirational speech but all he can do now is act like everything is over.

It certainly feels like everything is over.


End file.
